Mixing apparatus of the general type disclosed herein is known from German Patent Specification No. 21 10 047. Since in this mixing apparatus the stirrer is located in the second vessel part which is pivotally mounted on the stationary support, the first vessel part, which is constructed so as to be transportable, can be brought below the second vessel part without any significant relative vertical movement and connected thereto. Because of the absence of a large relative vertical movement between the transportable first vessel part and the second vessel part containing the stirrer, not only is the expenditure on plant reduced but also the operation of the mixing apparatus is simplified.
Since the mixing vessel and the stirrer are then pivoted out of the starting position by 180.degree. into a mixing position in which the second vessel part forms the base of the mixing vessel, the stirrer is then located right at the bottom of the mixing vessel. In this way a complete intermixing is ensured, even with material which is difficult to mix.
In the mixing apparatus according to German Patent Specification No. 21 10 047 the drive motor for the stirrer is arranged in axial extension of the stirrer on the outer surface of the second vessel part. The drive motor is therefore pivoted together with the second vessel part on transition from the starting position to the mixing position (and vice versa).
The object of the invention is to provide a simplified mixing apparatus of the type described.